November 11, 2011 Smackdown results
The November 11, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 8, 2011 at the Echo Arena in Liverpool, England. Summary Wearing a neck brace – supposedly the result of a chokeslam at the hands of Big Show one week ago – Christian interrupted a heated exchange between recently named Survivor Series Team Captains Randy Orton and Wade Barrett. Things quickly turned physical as The Viper engaged both Superstars. The two-on-one struggle inspired Sheamus to charge to the ring and even the odds. As a result of the altercation, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long ordered an immediate rematch between Sheamus and Christian – a showdown originally scheduled for one week ago. He also made an monumental main event between Barrett and Orton. Despite claims by Christian that he had a serious neck injury, the crafty Superstar gave Sheamus a run for his money. After a brutal effort by both Superstars, The Great White hurled his adversary into the turnbuckle, stunning him long enough to hit the Celtic Cross for the pin. The leader of the "DiBiase Posse" continued to carve his own path, reigning supreme over Jinder Mahal with Dream Street. After surviving his match with Mark Henry one week ago, Daniel Bryan welcomed a rematch against the daunting World's Strongest Champion. But, his heroism proved insufficient, as Henry eventually flattered his gutsy opponent with the World's Strongest Slam. Following the match, the irate World Champion tried to induct Mr. Money in the Bank into his "Hall of Pain." Bryan fought back valiantly, only to suffer more of the same. However, when his massive punisher tried to attack an advancing Big Show with the chair moments later, The World's Largest Athlete met his wielded steel with the full force of his huge fist. Big Show invited his Survivor Series adversary, World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry, to stay and watch the carnage he was about to unleash, as he took on three local athletes at the same time. Dominating with an absolutely massive onslaught, The World's Largest Athlete hit a double chokeslam on two of his unfortunate foes before delivering the WMD to the third for the three-count. At the urging of SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long, the sultry Aksana looked to get some pointers by accompanying Alicia Fox to her match with Tamina. A-Fox did not disappoint. Even with "Pin-up Strong" Diva Natalya sitting in with the SmackDown announce team, the determined Diva stayed focused, overcoming a tough effort by Tamina with an impressive somersault leg drop. One week ago, Hunico emerged to help an unknown Epico launch a brutal attack on Sin Cara. This week, the two Superstars teamed up to take on The Usos in tag-team action – with Raw Superstar Primo standing in their corner. During the match, the SmackDown announcers revealed that Primo and Epico are cousins. After Hunico scored the pinfall – thanks to numerous distractions by his new partners in aggression – Primo launched a post-match sneak attack from behind. This paved the way for a three-on-one assault that only added insult to injury. Just one week after Wade Barrett triumphed over Sheamus, "The Barrett Barrage" gained shocking momentum – as the tough English Superstar scored a stunning victory over opposing Survivor Series Team Captain and nine-time World Champion Randy Orton. When Barrett countered The Viper's RKO by pushing Orton forward, the referee was forced to duck out of the way to avoid a collision. His split-second loss of focus opened the door for the aggressive Brit to hit his prey with a thumb to the eye, before rolling the disoriented Orton up for the extremely important win. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Justin Gabriel defeated Matt Striker (Lionheart) *Sheamus defeated Christian (14:07) *Ted DiBiase defeated Jinder Mahal (1:03) *Mark Henry defeated Daniel Bryan (5:34) *The Big Show defeated Andy Baker, Tom LaRuffa & Zak Zodiac in a Three On One Handicap Match (1:15) *Alicia Fox (w/ Aksana) defeated Tamina (w/ Rosa Mendes) (1:59) *Epico & Hunico (w/ Primo) defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (2:54) *Wade Barrett defeated Randy Orton (13:08) *Dark Match: Randy Orton, Sheamus & The Big Show defeated Christian, Cody Rhodes & Mark Henry Other on-screen talent Image Gallery SD 11-11-11 1.jpg SD 11-11-11 2.jpg SD 11-11-11 3.jpg SD 11-11-11 4.jpg SD 11-11-11 5.jpg SD 11-11-11 6.jpg SD 11-11-11 7.jpg SD 11-11-11 8.jpg SD 11-11-11 9.jpg SD 11-11-11 10.jpg SD 11-11-11 11.jpg SD 11-11-11 12.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #638 at CAGEMATCH.net * #638 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events